


颤动发声

by johnnyvenn



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 迈克尔不说话的时候，像极了他的父亲。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我没看书，电影也敷衍了事，来不及了，主要是想让小教父先爽爽，谁让他爽都行。或许有原创角色，反正原作角色已经ooc上天了。

迈克尔不说话的时候，像极了他的父亲。这两个少言寡语的男人，在喜欢热闹的西西里大家族里格外别扭，老头子虽然话不多，但是身体语言丰富，从这一点来看，确实是正宗的意大利男人；迈克尔就拘谨多了，他不说话的时候，很难看透他的出身，即便开口，他的两只手也老老实实地放在身体两侧，从来不随着唾沫飞舞，稳定沉着，好似轮船上的锚。

事物正因其稀有而变得珍贵，当声音从迈克尔的喉咙中流淌出来的时候，你恨不得纵身跃进那条缓缓流淌的小河中，倒不是说迈克尔有歌剧院首席的本事，恐怕在那疏于指导的嗓音中找不到任何音乐的美感，仅仅是乐意聆听他轻柔、和缓、尾音短暂上扬的语调罢了。柯里昂家从来少不了男孩的喧嚣，晚餐桌前的场景更是灾难，然而你却很少听见小麦克的尖叫。即便他崭新的衬衫又被大哥揉得稀烂，干净的书本画满了二哥的涂鸦，汤姆在一旁坏笑，小迈克也只是眨巴着那双深灰色的大眼睛，红红的盈满泪水，绝不发一言。

当然了，随着迈克尔进入大学，参军，交女朋友，接手家族事务，他的话也不由得多了起来。他那双手，小指带着家族戒指，手背印着男人的唇印，搭在父亲的扶手椅上，一天下来至少要见50个人——这还是在预约名单上精挑细选的结果。无数交涉、威胁、商讨、议论、命令、指责……有时候一天即将结束时，迈克尔松开领带窝在沙发里，长时间不发一言，疲惫且沉默。迈克尔从来不是一个喜欢大吼大叫的人，极为愤怒时却也不得已发出尖利刺耳的斥责，常年烟酒侵蚀，曾经柔和的嗓音被磨损的粗粝低沉，很难听出年少时的音调。平日本来就轻微的声音，随着年龄增长更加轻不可闻，很多时候要倾下身，俯在迈克尔唇边才能听见他的指令。 汤姆甚至觉得，迈克尔可能根本就没变过声，少年音一直保留下来，所以才会被烟酒摧残得那么厉害。他倒是很怀念迈克尔心情不错时的声音，小猫似的，挠得人心里痒痒的，虽然迈克尔的好心情变得越来越少，取而代之的是大段激动的演说，汤姆更加欣赏这样的光景：嘴唇被唾液濡湿，闪烁着红润的水光，鲜艳的舌头在演说缝隙溜出来卷走唇边的口水，尾音拖长这个习惯被保留下来，汤姆认为其中的意味没变。

作为柯里昂家的养子兼军师，汤姆处理的事情似乎比家族里其他人略有不同，更具私密性。绝大多数时刻，汤姆其实在处理同一件事——教父的欲望。开疆扩土、蚕食吞并、打击报复，这是一种欲望；还有一种迈克尔从不必开口说（他一天说得够多了），他必须交给最信任的人处理，这个人只能是柯里昂家族内部的人，但同时也是个局外人，他知道汤姆心甘情愿办好这件事，不仅仅出于信任。不知道从什么时候开始，汤姆成了柯里昂集团中唯一掌握迈克尔秘密欲望的人，这个秘密过于荒诞以至于就算泄露出去也很少有人相信。

对于迈克尔来说，他早就驾轻就熟了。上大学的时候，这种欲望终于破土而出，终日缠绕着他。于是在一天中太阳燃烧殆尽的时刻，迈克尔会在口袋里揣上一盒香烟，把打火机留在桌子上，踏入夜色中的公园。没人知道是谁做好的分配，白天的公园属于一类情侣，夜晚的属于另一类，人们会自觉把自己安置进昼夜当中。他的眼睛在欲望的燃烧下发着光，搜寻着同样属于夜色的伙伴。说“搜寻”其实并不恰当，因为他其实是在“挑选”，只要他坐下来，就会不断被搭讪，一个离开，另一个接上，彬彬有礼，互不打扰。也不知是自信还是饥渴，任何人都愿意在迈克尔面前试一试，看看是谁会点燃那只幸运的香烟。如果迈克尔能成为公园的“常客”，那么候选者也不必猜测他的喜好，可惜他仅仅尝试了几次，空留下闪亮的眼睛回味着良宵。

“挑选”的任务如今交给了汤姆，极为怪异又极为自然，最开始汤姆以为自己的新任务是保镖，这从来不是他熟悉事务，老教父也不会让他做不擅长的事。结果迈克尔摇摇头，说，“我知道爸爸不会让你做这个，你的任务和洛克他们不一样，额，不太一样。”说到这里，小教父的脸上浮现出一片诡异的红晕，他凑得很近，汤姆能闻到暖烘烘的古龙香扑面而来。

“你看，我一天中哪里有属于自己的时刻，我需要你帮我找回来。”迈克尔往前凑了凑，睫毛眼看就要搔到汤姆的脸颊。汤姆依然有些迷惑，“我以为弗……”

“你忘了我说过弗罗多，他绝不能做这件事。况且……”迈克尔咽了口口水，“我需要你每隔几天，长期做。”

汤姆瞪大了眼睛，他好像终于在迷茫中理出了头绪，又好像一无所知。眼前这个男人五年前还是自己宠爱的大学生小弟，现在的心思却深不可测。迈克尔沉默了一段时间，好像铁定了心要探测汤姆的智慧以及忠诚——去为教父办事吧，在他不发一言的情况下，办得合他心意。

终于，在迈克尔隐晦羞涩的暗示中，汤姆知道任务的具体内容，原来是在合适的时候为小教父寻找合适的男孩，或者男人也行，主要是合适，以及干净。在一天紧张忙碌的工作之后，教父需要的不是烈酒、音乐、女人或者泡泡浴，而是有人能闭上嘴狠狠地操他的屁股，操得他神志不清，叫喊出真正属于自己的那些句子。迈克尔希望这件事只存在与他和汤姆之间，绝不能有第三人知道，其实要求本身并没有什么，难就难在保密这一点，汤姆要去找的也是人，随着教父的事业越做越大，怎么让他们集体失忆或失明，从而认不出身底下畅快淫叫的是迈克尔•柯里昂呢？

太平洋翠绿的海水一浪接着一浪侵袭着耀眼的白色沙滩，汹涌澎湃，永不停息，而柯里昂的娱乐度假产业就零零星星地遍布在这片美丽的海岸上，跟随着潮水时涨时落。汤姆叼着雪茄，直直地盯着白色的浪花，不知站了多少小时。他还来不及消化自己的弟兄那诡异的爱好，头脑中正为了保密事业加速运转，无论多困难，他必须要在迈克尔下一次将那种意味深长的眼神投向自己之前，处理好一切，滴水不漏。头几次汤姆在旅店那里花了心思，位置工作人员灯光装饰面面俱到，顾客要悄悄请走一部分，而不是全部，工作人员要换成最不熟悉柯里昂阁下的人，而“大餐”本身，则是清纯得像当年的迈克尔那样的大学生。汤姆安排妥当后，开车把迈克尔接来。仅仅五分钟，迈克尔就阴着脸坐回轿车，“我要的是操我的人而不是我操他”。

万事总是开头难，汤姆咧了咧嘴自我安慰。下一个男孩足有六尺二寸，双手瘦长有力，额头紧绷，腰腹收紧。汤姆看着他弯弯的眼睛，低声道，“他如果和进去的时候有一丝不对，我可都要算在你头上。”

男孩歪头笑盈盈地，“那你怎么自己不上啊。”

“记住，嘴巴闭紧。”

“哦，这我可说了不算。”

时间不等人，汤姆真想一脚把他踹进去，可是他忍了忍，闷声坐回了车里。他双手搭在方向盘上，尽力维持自己，而不是去想这个大块头是如何把小个子的迈克尔压在墙角，掰开他的屁股一插到底；或者轻而易举地抬起迈克尔的双腿，架在肩膀上，以便插得更深更爽。越是不想，眼前竟然越是浮现出真实到惊人的画面，迈克尔一丝不苟的头发被一双大手死死揪住，正往自己的胯下送去，他的红润的双唇贴合在一根经络缠绕的大鸡巴上，因为反复的摩擦更显得娇艳欲滴。那根鸡巴缓缓挪出的时候，牵扯着迈克尔口中的唾液，顺着龟头滴落下来，然后再度狠狠挺进，戳到他嗓子眼里，迈克尔连连呕吐却不舍得将鸡巴吐出来，只是抬起那双浑圆的大眼睛狠狠地瞪上一眼。哦，老天，他那大的过头的眼睛！汤姆诅咒一声，射进自己的手里。他喘着气看了一眼旅馆的大门，安安静静，人影稀疏。


	2. Chapter 2

屋子里常年昏暗，百叶窗低垂，窗帘松松垮垮地遮住大部分阳光。有盏小灯，仅仅照亮书桌中间，此时正照在迈克尔光裸的后背上，他一条腿抬起来搭在桌子边缘，另一只肌肉紧绷支撑着身体，脚尖点地。暖黄色的光延伸到他的屁股上，顺着缝隙往后便是一片黑暗，远远地只能瞧见迈克尔光溜溜地趴在桌子上，灯光和唇边的水光交映成趣，身子以一种节奏摆动着，后面施力的人却模糊不清。伴随着湿润的摩擦声，两股粗重的喘息彼此纠缠，一只手从黑暗里探出来，攀住迈克尔的肩膀，他抬起脖子，上身折成弧形。他被束缚住了，没错，不管是身体还是欲望，他被缠得死死的，哪也去不了。即便如此，他的眼睛里依然折射出冷静的光，仿佛陷入严肃的思考。他喉结滚动了一下，说，“用力，再用力一点。”  
不容迟疑的命令，阴影中的人立即行动，胯骨拍打在臀肉上发出响亮的声音，皮肉摩擦出已经发红，迈克尔高声呻吟着，右手按在对方的腰上，示意加速，如此一来，昏暗的房间里顿时充满了一种陌生的声音，属于它的主人，罕见而宝贵的声音。它轻盈、急促、包含一种箭在弦上的紧张，很难分辨是痛苦还是快乐。迈克尔的脖子正在迅速变红，青筋显现在薄薄的皮肤之下，不一会整个肩膀都变了颜色，向下望去，挺立的双乳汇聚了最迷人的玫瑰色，在滞闷的空气中瑟瑟发抖。男人动作减慢了，俯下身在迈克尔耳边说，“我……快要射出来了……”  
“不行！”迈克尔抓住他的手，“你他妈休想！”他低吼着，透着欲求不满的愤怒。他挪动了下身子，让那人的阴茎退出来，转过身站在他面前，直直地盯着他。  
男人平复呼吸，说，“你一直在吸我，我怕忍不住了”。即将到来的高潮被突然打断，那人也不太乐意。  
“这不是我的问题”，迈克尔眼珠左右转了转。偶尔有那么几次，迈克尔希望能主导性爱的节奏。在决不暴露身份的前提下，他身上的可塑性暴露出来，教父有时会装扮成柔软的绵羊，体验与平时截然不同的生活；他也可以把家族族长的习气带到床上，掌握一切。比如这次，他足够大胆也足够饥渴，让汤姆把人带到书房里。或许这个决定错得离谱，甚至会给他带来无数麻烦和危险，汤姆此刻正在门外的沙发上抽烟，琢磨那些令人心惊胆战的后果。  
两人贴得很近，几乎能看清彼此皮肤上晶莹的汗珠。迈克尔向前挺胯，两根笔挺的阴茎贴合在一起，他推着男人靠在后面的墙上，这下两人都消失在黑影里。男人的手依然扶在迈克尔的腰上，后者把他的手向下移，“托住我”，迈克尔说。依靠对方双手的力量，迈克尔坐在他的阴茎上，双腿勾在腰边，整个人挂了上去，“啊，这样更深了”，他叹息道。  
迈克尔看起来不胖，但完全托起他来绝非易事，男人皱了皱眉，知道这是小个子男人不满自己表现的惩罚，不过他到是乐在其中，稳稳地托举着向上挺动了几下，确实觉得自己的阴茎插得更深，包裹得更紧。他知道，这个姿势对方会比自己高潮地快，甚至不需要手的帮忙，于是集中精力加速抽插，一股脑将迈克尔送上高峰。  
好长一段时间，迈克尔搂着他的脖子，埋在他肩膀上颤抖。高潮抽走了大部分空气，喘息的速度远远赶不上心跳的速度。男人将他轻轻放在桌子上，依然留在阵阵收紧的肠壁中。他试着动了两下，迈尔克没有阻止，只是喘息声走了样。不出两分钟，男人征求他的意见，“你希望我射在里面还是怎么着？”  
“哦，不要拿走……”迈克尔软绵绵地说，尾音上翘，这不仅是许可，也是最猛烈的催情药，男人吼叫着，射进去。  
隔了十多分钟，汤姆把烟熄掉，站起身敲门。“进来！”迈克尔的声音传出来，略带嘶哑，汤姆假装没有在意。他打开门，看到迈克尔坐在椅子上，手上夹着一支刚刚点燃的香烟。另一个人抓起外套，挠挠头，眼神漂移不知道要说些什么。  
“从正门走，不要回头。”汤姆摆摆手，希望那人尽快消失。男人左右徘徊，赖着不走，他朝着迈克尔伸出一只手，“很，很高兴认识你。”  
“不”，迈克尔抬起眼睛，冷冷地看着他，“你不认识。”  
“额，那好吧。”男人讪讪地缩回去，“我是说，以后如果有需要，我不太明白你们有钱人都玩什么……我的意思是说，你还可以找我。”  
迈克尔看了眼汤姆，“送这位先生出去。”  
汤姆张了张嘴，没说什么。幸好迈克尔没有心血来潮到在大宅“放松”，而是选择了这所用来思考的小别墅。很少有人知道柯里昂家到底有多少房产，汤姆瞧着男人的外套，心想这个人恐怕连柯里昂是什么都不知道，只是把迈克尔当作品味独特的有钱人，但这并不能让汤姆彻底放心。除此之外，汤姆无法正视心中的别扭，这逐渐已经发展为愤怒——一种愈演愈烈，难以抑制的愤怒，荒谬地侵占着他的大脑。  
夜里下起了小雪，洋洋洒洒没有停下来的迹象。顿时又起了风，把地面上刚刚积攒的一层薄雪吹得七零八落，好似一摊皱起的床单。汤姆在后视镜里静静看着迈克尔，他斜靠在车门上闭目养神，看起来心情不错。有些话早就在汤姆肚子里翻滚了无数遍，推挤在唇边，却送不出去。汤姆此刻比以前更希望自己是柯里昂家血脉弟兄，不，比这更亲密，他希望自己是迈克尔的孪生兄弟，这样无需交谈他们就能读出彼此的思想。自从汤姆接受新任务以来，已经过去近半年的时光，汤姆却感觉像一百年那样久。事实上，柯里昂在美国南部发展业务，一家之主四处奔波，大多数时间盘旋在美利坚万米高空中，兼有几次跨国商务，真正需要汤姆的时刻并不多。可是——汤姆又看了一眼后视镜，迈克尔依然闭着眼睛，双手搭在肚子上起起伏伏，呼吸平稳，好像已经睡着了——他有些话不得不跟迈克尔说。他不能，也不愿意再为教父拉皮条了。未完待续


	3. Chapter 3

*  
“麦克。”汤姆停下车，轻声叫醒老板。  
“嗯——”后视镜里的那双眼睛立刻睁开，看不到一点睡意。汤姆的眼神随即移动到了迈克尔的嘴唇上，有些干燥，他希望能用一点唾液来润湿。  
“我们到了。”  
“谢谢你，汤姆。”迈克尔开门离去。  
谢谢谢谢，迈克尔总是把这两个字挂在嘴边。这可不是西西里人的习惯，大概是高等教育留给他的毛病，对谁都谢个没完。奈利递给他毛巾要谢谢，汤姆替他摆平议员也是这句，对那些男孩呢？是不是同样不吝惜感谢？“非常感谢，我被操得太爽了。”  
不必如此客气的，汤姆想，他明明知道哪怕什么都不说，也会有无数人甘愿死在他脚下。汤姆没有把自己排除在那些狂热的追随者之外，因为他也是这样，甚至是长期处理这一冲动的最具权威者。靠近柯里昂家族，从中获利或牺牲自我，没有人会否认其中的私利；怀有叛逆之心或者忠心耿耿，柯里昂都愿意利用。每一个眼神，肩膀上落下的每一个掌印，脸颊以及手背上的吻，教父就是利用这些武器构成无比强大的磁场，这个磁场量身定制了铭牌——你此刻属于柯里昂，将永远属于柯里昂。  
纽约的元老早就知道，比维多•柯里昂更危险的是他那个深深藏起来的小儿子。从某些方面来说，确实是这样，迈克尔天生就懂得如何利用这些武器，这完全不是老教父的教导。迈克尔的母亲一直认为小儿子会成为总统，他是那么有说服力，谁会不为他倾倒？  
汤姆刚停好车，就看见迈克尔向车库走来，大门旁的保镖在打瞌睡，今夜没什么值得警惕的。雪花渐渐连绵成一堵墙，不再随着风摇摆，直直坠落在地上，迈克尔踩着新落的雪，毫无怜悯之情。  
“汤姆，”他手搭在车顶，眼睛温柔地俯视着，“明天一早到我房间来好么？”  
又来了，教父那套蛊惑人心的把戏。汤姆脸上浮现出苦笑，迈克尔就这么理所当然认为今夜我会留宿。自然，雪势不小，但回家还有时间。不可以掉以轻心，汤姆在心里提醒自己，越是教父语气柔和眼神低垂的时候，越是需要提心吊胆的时候。  
“好的，没问题。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
汤姆一早就被窗帘也挡不住的白光叫醒，他一边收拾自己一边排演台词，近期见过的人、到过的地方、处理过的事，人名、数字、利害关系，他在脑子里把这些档案提取出来，迅速而紧张地归纳着。这种心情倒是跟学生时代汇报作业有些类似。莫名其妙的怀旧之情让汤姆开了会小差，他分析着迈克尔在学院算哪种导师，不禁微微一笑。  
敲门，等待，获得许可，汤姆还沉浸在学生的想象中，带着有些调侃的心情走进迈克尔的卧室。屋子里飘散着铃兰的清香，窗户拉开一半，室外清新冰爽的空气吹拂进来，白色的窗帘如飞鸟的翅膀般抖动着。他没看见凯，但是床上的痕迹提醒汤姆两人昨晚都睡在这里。这可跟导师办公室不太一样啊，汤姆嘴角撇了撇，把荒唐的想象挥走。迈克尔坐在黑暗中的一把小椅子上，难怪汤姆看遍了房间里的细节，最后才注意到它的主人。  
“汤姆，”迈克尔下巴指向另一把椅子，“我有话要对你说。”  
还不等汤姆调出那句合适的回答，迈克尔已经移动到他身边，紧挨着他的膝盖坐下。这个动作即表示信任，又表示怀疑。  
“上次的事，我希望能继续下去。”他的声音格外轻盈，眼看就要被风送到窗外去。  
既然知道事情所指，汤姆也没必要提问，他的答案也很明确。“麦克，不行。我们之前讨论过不是吗？一个人只能一次。”他语气带笑，尽量让这个否认轻松一点。  
“我不记得我们讨论过。”  
“那我们现在说也可以。”  
迈克尔的眼睛变深了。无论如何，汤姆觉得自己不能再拖延，这是个开口的好机会。“麦克，你是我的兄弟，我无条件为你做任何事，真的，你没有必要怀疑我的忠心。但是这件事，”汤姆停下来让清冷的空气灌入肺部，“我没有办法继续了。”  
沉默持续了好一阵。这当然不好开口，迈克尔比他更是。汤姆几乎都要为弟弟的矛盾感到抱歉的时候，迈克尔打破了沉默，“你听到了什么？”  
“什么也没有。这一点我可以保证，用我的孩子的生命。”  
“他们是怎么说的？”  
“迈克尔，没有人说任何事。”  
“他们称你为‘皮条客’？你觉得丢脸？”迈克尔突然提高了声音，如同鸟的怪叫，空气中回荡着最后一个音节，汤姆几乎能用肉眼看见。  
太阳升起来一点，透过打开的那半扇窗口执着地提供照明服务。汤姆终于看清身边那个男人，穿着晨衣，头发没有被发油整齐地抿在脑后，而是自然地垂落在额头上，脸上黑青色的胡茬还没来得及刮掉。除了凯，谁还能有幸目睹到教父如此随性的模样？汤姆这才明白，此次卧室里的传唤，交谈的私密性自不必说，另外一点他完全想错了，这不是惩罚，而是殊荣。如果他能细细倾听残留在房间中的那句话，就会发现教父高昂的声调中柔软的疲惫。  
他该怎么回应？多种情感在内心冲击，此时是属于迈克尔而不是教父的时刻，汤姆不忍心破坏。  
“是特瑞沙……她希望我能多花时间陪陪家人。”  
“特瑞沙明白事理。”言下之意是，你最好找一个更说得过去的借口，“你是我的哥哥，我最好的律师。这样一件小事却不愿为我承担，汤姆，”迈克尔直起身子，“我很失望，你不愿意对我说真话。”  
迈克尔离开椅子走向窗边，沐浴在苍白与昏暗交错的光线中。他的晨衣低垂在光裸的脚背上，被风吹起一角，更多皮肤显露出来，随意而慷慨。天啊，他里面什么都没有穿！汤姆被自己的想法吓了一跳，心跳不受控制地加快，他开始出汗，发热，并且口干舌燥，汤姆分不清这是愤怒还是害怕，迈克尔的背影邀请了太多。  
“事实就是，男孩们不能再靠近你，”汤姆吞咽着措辞，“无论从哪种角度来看。”  
离开温暖的床垫，沐浴过后贴身穿上晨衣，头发柔软蓬松地遮住脖颈，白色的脚踝从衣服下摆漏出来，却恰到好处地宣扬着色情——他只穿了晨衣，里面不着一物，在清晨的卧室里等待。迈克尔听到汤姆的回答，回过头来盯着他。眼神下移，毫无避讳地看向他的下体——那里的布料聚拢成怪异的形状。  
“哦，汤姆，”语调里的嘲讽令人恼怒，“这就是你对教父的忠心？”  
“这是对家人的。”汤姆汗出得更多了。  
“别。少他妈来那一套。”  
声音高得刺耳，迈克尔可能真的生气了，汤姆意识到自己犯了愚蠢的错误。  
好吧，既然任何遮掩都是徒劳，他没有来得及在迈克尔面前遮住勃起，又何必在语言上兜圈子。  
“迈克尔，如果你真的需要，不如让我来，至少你找我还是比较方便的。”汤姆尽量不去听自己声音中颤抖的欲望。  
又一段沉默，迈克尔依然盯着汤姆的裆部，舌头非常迅速地舔了舔饱满的下唇。他再次靠近自己的律师，在清晨的、半昏暗半明亮的、卧室中，他的影子紧紧笼罩着汤姆，“你看，你本来可以在六个月前就拥有我。”  
朝向太阳的那扇窗户白得刺眼，大雪吞没了四周的声音，只回响着太浩湖轻轻吮吸沙滩的韵律。雪天没有人会起个大早，更无人注意湖边别墅那私密性极好的卧室里发生了什么，这里的声音很难传出去。一只蓝知更鸟正落在窗前，视线中的窗帘迅速地抖动着，却不是风的缘故。它没有多想，也没有回应。


End file.
